Online shopping is a form of electronic commerce that allows consumers to directly buy goods or services from an online seller over the Internet using a web browser. Online stores often use online advertising for marketing their goods and services to online consumers. This includes email marketing, search engine marketing (SEM), social media marketing, many types of display advertising such as web banner advertising, and mobile advertising. In addition, online stores also advertise their goods and services using more traditional methods including radio and television advertising referencing their URLs due to the significant exposure these media present. However, most online stores are reluctant to spend their marketing dollars on radio and television advertising due to the difficulties of selling to an offline consumer. Further, it may be inconvenient or impossible for the public listening to their various devices to remember or write down information relating to various audio items, e.g. an advertisement being sold online, or an event or news story being displayed online, while they are away from home. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for systems and methods for saving URLs relating to various audio items as heard by the public while listening to their various devices.